


Not a Doctor

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [17]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy's Mom - Freeform, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, I love my job, Light Angst, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, No Plot, Silly, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy finally hits the last straw with her mother, and goes to Miranda for comfort.





	Not a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic!  
> I am caught up in my school work but if I sneeze at the wrong moment I could easily get behind again... but I have been desperate to write and it's been helping me stay afloat so more fic.  
> But as I'm just "WEEEEEEEEEE" then there's not a lot of plot in a lot of these little shots, and they're just what comes up first in my head. So it's a neat exercise of not giving a fuck what I'm producing but I'm having a lot of fun just making little snippet shots of life.  
> For Bingo Card Six: I love my job.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Honey, I still don't understand why you didn't become a doctor."

Andy sighed, rubbing at her temples as she listened to her mother rant over the phone. She had pointlessly hoped that maybe this time she could announce her good news, or at least work on her articles with the call on speakerphone, but it had already been twenty minutes of nonsense. "Mom. I didn't want to become a doctor," she said for the eleventh time since she had answered the phone.

"You really would have been such a great doctor. With your empathy, and your steady hands, and your good communication skills."

"Guess what, mom? Those skills didn’t go to waste! My empathy, and my good communication skills, and even my steady hands, have served me very well in the field of journalism and with my writing. I have two published books now, and they are successful. My first novel won an award, mom. I like my job. I love my job, even. I don't understand why you have to barrage me like this every single time we talk. Why can't you tell me about what you've been up to? Why can't you let me tell you about the new novel I'm working on? Or let me tell you anything else that might be going on? Instead of us catching up and talking, you spend your time berating me for choices that have made me happy, and comfortably successful."

"But a doctor, Andy. You could have been a doctor! Your brain is worth so much more than writing some silly book-"

"Mom! I love my job! I find my job to be wildly worth it. I don't care about being a doctor. I have never wanted to be a doctor, and I have told you this millions of times. My student loans are less than anyone I know who went through medical school. I am sick, absolutely sick, of listening to you berate me and tell me that what I am doing is not good enough. I have listened to this shit for too many years now. I am done. I am exhausted. I dread talking to you because I never get to actually update you on my life, or hear about what you have been up to, I just get to listen to you tell me how disappointing I am. Well, here's my good news mom, what I've been trying to tell you since August! That's right, it's November! I have been trying to tell you some really great news for four months! Count them, four! Miranda proposed, and you could have known back in fucking August!" Andy reached out and pressed the end button on her phone, letting out a frustrated yell before thumping her forehead onto her desk.

She groaned when she heard her phone ring, and let it continue to voicemail. “Fuck,” she grumbled, when it immediately started ringing again. Lifting her head, she angrily swiped at the screen and brought it to her ear. "No, Mom. I am done talking. I am done listening to you belittle me. So until you can get over this 'poor me, my daughter did not become a doctor,' attitude, I am not going to answer your calls anymore. And no, I am not going to tell you anything else about my engagement until then either. Goodbye." She hung up again, angry tears burning in the corners of her eyes.

Sighing, she pushed away from her desk, not wanting to work on her manuscript while in such a state. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, she wandered out of her office and moved down the hall towards her fiancée's office.

Andy took a moment to compose herself a little more before lightly knocking and entering Miranda's space. "Miranda?"

The older woman looked up from her own work. "Yes, darling?"

"Do you have a moment?" Andy asked. "I could really use a hug."

Miranda set her pen down and stood up. "What's the matter?" She questioned while she wrapped her arms around Andy.

Andy melted into the embrace, resting her cheek against Miranda's shoulder, and holding her close. "Just my mother. I got so sick of her shit that I may have done something rash."

"Oh?"

Andy hummed, enjoying the soothing motion of Miranda's hand rubbing up and down her back. "I yelled at her, told her that I was engaged, and then hung up on her. She called back, and I didn't even let her speak. I yelled at her again, told her that if she didn't get over her hang up of me not becoming a doctor, that I was not going to talk to her again."

Miranda's shoulders began to shake shortly before a soft chuckle escaped. "Oh goodness."

"Miranda, don't laugh," Andy bit at her lip, trying not to giggle. "It's not funny."

"I beg to differ, Andrea. It is very entertaining imaging your mother's face after that phone call."

Andy couldn't hold back and she let out a quiet laugh. "She'd have such a gob-smacked look. Not much can make her shut up." She let out a pained whine. "Oh god, what have I done."

"You stood up for yourself, and hopefully she will finally listen. Stand your ground, darling, and I'll stand beside you. Considering how long you've had to listen to her mantra, I am surprised that you didn't do anything worse."

Andy groaned and burrowed her face against Miranda's neck. "I just yelled at my mother. My dad's probably going to call me."

"Ignore it for now. How about you and I go out for a light dinner. It's not too late, and then we can both come back and get some more work done."

"Impromptu date night?" Andy asked.

"If that would please you, and help distract you, then yes."

"Mmm. What if I wanted to stay in, and ravish you against our silk sheets?" Andy asked, pressing a kiss to Miranda's throat.

"If that would be a better distraction than going to din-"

Andy cut her off with a bruising kiss, breaking away with a giggle as she grabbed Miranda's hand and all but dragged her towards the bedroom. "It would be the absolute best distraction."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC
> 
> This is my 52nd square for the bingo challenge(s). I've got a lot to go but I'm still super proud of myself! lol I hope to hit at least 75, and finish challenge 4 (1 fic left, part way done) and maybe challenge 6 (17/35 I think). So wish me luck!


End file.
